1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dagger board bearing for sailboards, with a dagger board casing inserted in the sailboard wherein a dagger board introducible from above and having a handle projecting past the topside of the sailboard is pivotably supported.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a dagger board bearing of this type known from German Patent No. 3,217,444, the dagger board is swung, during the outward and inward pivoting, about two pivot pins arranged on both sides of the dagger board and having a common fulcrum; these pivot pins are seated in guide and bearing grooves in the sidewalls of the bottom section of a bipartite dagger board casing. The relatively large pivoting range, necessary due to the monoaxial pivot bearing of the dagger board, of the handle of the dagger board, projecting past the topside of the sailboard, the outwardly pivoted position of which is predetermined by the size of the sailboard, has the result that the handle, with the dagger board swung inwards, occupies a position that is advanced to a comparatively far extent in the direction of the bow. On account of the forward-shifted position of the dagger board handle, the rearmost position of the mast foot is limited, the latter being adjustable in the longitudinal direction of the board by means of a slide displaceable in a mast rail. The restriction of the rearmost mast foot position by the relatively far-advanced position of the dagger board handle in the bow direction, with the dagger board being swung inwards, has a negative effect on the velocity of the sailboard on off-wind sailing courses.